


Can't Imagine Being Anywhere Else

by thecivilunrest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just ask if I would do it with you?” </p><p>For Aomomo Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Imagine Being Anywhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella self indulgent, but I'll let myself off the hook since I started (but certainly did not finish) writing it on my birthday. I'm sorry for publishing this for public consumption. And many thanks to Mori, who kicked my ass and told me to get this done.

At first Satsuki’s words don’t compute, and Daiki has to blink. “Eh? What did you say?” he asks, not sure he heard her right. Because there’s no way that Satsuki, his childhood friend, who he’s known since birth, would ask him _that_. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself!” she tells him, pink cheeks puffed out.

“Did you just ask if I would do it with you?” 

“You idiot! I’m leaving.” 

Satsuki turns to go but Daiki grabs her wrist before she even takes a step. “I need to think about it.” 

She nods. “I understand.” 

It’s not that he’s never thought about Satsuki that way--because he has, it’s hard not to when he’s around her all the time--it’s just that he’s always nipped those thoughts in the bud. That was easier than letting them bloom, of getting him worked up over something that will never happen. 

But now that the issue has been raised, now that he _can_ think about it, he does. They’re not totally disgusting thoughts, and the image of Satsuki arching under him, gasping his name, the thought of being inside her, well. His dick twitches, if that’s any indication. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” 

“Just like that?! You don’t even want to think about it some more?” 

Daiki shrugs. “I’m a guy, it’s easy. Of course I want to do it.” This isn’t the first time that he’s propositioned like this--it isn’t even the first time he’s said yes--he just never imagined something like this would come from Satsuki. “Just one question--why me, though?” 

She blushes again, which is odd for her. “I want to do it. Who else am I supposed to ask?” 

The thought makes Daiki frown, because if there’s one thing that he knows about Satsuki, it’s that she always has a plan B. He doesn’t push, deciding that maybe he doesn’t want to know if there’s a particular reason why she wants this so much. 

“Fine. My parents are going to some conference tomorrow for dad’s work, if you want to do it then.” 

“Okay.” Satsuki pauses, and there’s a thickness in the air that wasn’t there before. Daiki’s not sure what exactly it is. “See you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah,” he grunts, going back to the issue of Basketball Monthly that he’d been reading before she’d burst into his room with a question. 

 

Satsuki comes into his house in the afternoon, not even bothering to knock. The only word that Daiki can use to describe her is nervous. Satsuki is nervous, biting her lip and messing with her hair as she sits on the edge of his bed, barely touching it. 

After about fifteen minutes of her fussing over nothing, he finally snaps. “Are you sure about this?” 

She takes a deep breath before telling him, “Yes.” She pauses. “I just...don’t know how to start.” 

“Usually, it’s with a kiss.” 

“A kiss?” Her voice squeaks, and it’s actually pretty cute. 

He scoots closer to her, so that they’re sitting thigh to thigh. The knowledge that he’s about to have sex with Satsuki is actually pretty weird, but the weirdness melts away when he notices how she’s staring up at him. 

“Like this,” he says, pressing a hand on her face and leaning in. 

Satsuki’s lips are soft, and she goes pliant against him. It’s only when he leans in to kiss her harder do her arms go around his neck, and she really kisses him back, her mouth opening. Unsurprisingly, Satsuki isn’t a quiet kisser--she gasps and makes noises that he wouldn’t imagine ever hearing from her. When she mewls loudly he pulls back, trying to see what’s wrong, but she doesn’t let him. Instead she pulls him back to him, even closer than before, her breasts pressing against his chest. 

Daiki finds that he could sit here and just kiss Satsuki all day. He could sit on his bed and listen to her sigh against his mouth, could slide his hand under her shirt and stroke the piece of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her skirt. If he hadn’t noticed the way that Satsuki began shifting he might have. 

“Feeling uncomfortable?” he asks with a grin, giving everything in him not to show how hard his heart was pounding. There was no way that he could stop his labored breathing, even though he was pleased to notice that she was breathing just as hard as he was. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daiki says, shrugging off his shirt. Satsuki’s eyes widen. 

“What are you doing?” Satsuki asks, sounding nervous again. 

“You might want to lie down for this part,” he tells her and she complies. He stands up to help her out of her skirt, and he cocks an eyebrow when he sees her underwear. “Battle panties? And they’re so wet too.” 

“Shut up,” she says, before taking off her shirt and bra. His heart stops when he sees her, completely naked in front of him. He doesn’t know exactly what he imagined when he thought about Satsuki naked, but this is even better than what he imagined. 

“Don’t just stand there and look,” she commands him, sitting up and grabbing his shoulders so that he has no choice but to kiss her. She wraps her legs around him and her hips look for friction. He doesn’t want to pull away but he does anyway, sliding one hand up her thigh. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Satsuki nods even as she bites her lip. She gasps when his fingers are inside her, her eyes fluttering shut. For a minute he can’t seem to find her clit with his palm, but the way she hisses through her teeth and clenches around his fingers tells him when he finds it.

He rubs his fingers over her in hard circles, watching her face. He can feel when she’s close, fluttering around him, and he reaches up to kiss her. The angle is weird but he keeps the rhythm going before whispering in her ear, “Come already.” 

She does with a cry, and Daiki’s grateful that his parents aren’t home. Satsuki slides her fingers down his back, making him shiver. “Your turn,” she says before slipping her hand into his boxers and wraps a hand around his dick. He jumps at the shock of it, heat in his belly. He’s already so hard from watching her that he knows that he’s not going to last long. 

He takes his boxers off himself and Satsuki hands him the condom. She’s staring at his dick as he puts it on, and he has to ask, “What?” 

“Nothing.” She shakes her head. “I just didn’t think...”

Daiki isn’t sure that he wants her to finish that sentence so he nestles himself between her thighs, feeling how wet and warm she is there. She grips his shoulders before kissing him, hot and messy and wet when he sinks inside of her. 

He can’t even describe the feeling of her clenching around him, so tight and hot. She makes a pained noise underneath him and he pauses, but she shakes her head. “Keep going,” she tells him before wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He comes in what feels like no time at all, already so far gone, but Satsuki doesn’t seem to mind. Daiki rolls off her before tying the condom up before shooting it into the trash can and falls back down next to her on the bed. 

“That was okay with you, right?” Satsuki asks, and he laughs. She pushes his shoulder in retaliation, frowning. “I don’t want to do it again if it was bad for you.” 

“Trust me, it was fine,” he tells her. “But...again? You want to do it again?” 

Her cheeks redden, but she doesn’t look away from him. “Yeah, of course. Don’t you?” 

He thinks about it for only a second--and really that’s all the time that he needs, considering the orgasm that he just had--before telling her, “Yeah.” 

And that’s how it starts. 

 

Sex with Satsuki is something that he couldn’t have imagined. Like with most things she researches the hell out of it, and begins offering filthy suggestions that she finds online once she becomes comfortable. She tires him out too sometimes too, so much so that he has to beg her to lay off. She always giggles then, kissing the corner of his mouth. He’d never have imagined that Satsuki could be more of pervert than him.

Their relationship doesn’t change much now that they’re having sex. Daiki doesn’t know why he expected it too, but he did. Satsuki is just as annoying as ever, even when she’s getting laid. After a particularly rough argument he tells her that and she doesn’t talk to him for a whole day, before caving. He more than makes it up to her that night in her bed with her parents just down the hall.

So maybe that’s why when Satsuki says, “Dai-chan, you should get a girlfriend,” Daiki finds himself getting annoyed. 

She’s hinted at this over the course of their high school careers, but never so bluntly. “Eh? Why?” 

“It’d be better, don’t you think?” 

“Better than what?” 

Satsuki just frowns at him and pauses in braiding her hair. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. No girl is going to want to fall in love with you if you just have sex with girls all the time.” 

“You seem to be fine with it.” 

“I’m different,” she says, and well, he can’t really argue with her there. “Besides, maybe there could be someone else for me too. Someone that...” she trails off. 

“I don’t need a girlfriend,” he tells her firmly, wanting to end this conversation. 

Daiki forgets all about it until that night when they go and meet Kagami and Tetsu to go to the movies. When Satsuki, just like every other time before, sees Tetsu she goes to him immediately and latches on to him. She looks happier with Tetsu than she ever has hanging around him. 

_The someone else that she talked about was Tetsu._ The thought hits him like a punch to the gut. He smiles without humor--of course she was talking about Tetsu, who else? They’re in their third year of high school but that doesn’t matter, to Satsuki it will always be Tetsu. 

It’s not like he didn’t know how Satsuki felt about Tetsu, it’s not like he’s not been aware this whole time. But watching them makes him realizes that he feels more than simple annoyance when he sees their pale heads bent together to look at their tickets. 

Suddenly, he cares a whole hell of a lot about Satsuki’s plan B.

 

One day Satsuki sends him a text in the morning telling him to go on to school without her without any explanation. He doesn’t see her at school all day either, which is strange because normally she is meticulous about her attendance. 

It isn’t until after practice, when Wakamatsu says, “Tell Momoi to get better soon, we need her back here as soon as possible,” does he realize what’s going on. 

“What do you mean ‘get better soon?’” Daiki asks, feeling slightly annoyed for some reason. 

“She sent me a text telling me she was sick, how do you not know?” Wakamatsu sounds more irritated than he has the right to be. “Don’t you two live next to each other?” 

“Shut up,” Daiki tells him before pulling out his phone. Satsuki doesn’t answer the first time and so he calls again. This time she answers on the second ring. “What’s wrong with you?” he asks before she can even greet him. 

“I don’t want to tell you.” Even through the phone Daiki can tell that she sounds miserable, and he can imagine how wan her face is. She calls Daiki a baby when he’s sick, but she’s just as bad. 

“Just tell me.” 

“No!” 

“Satsuki-” 

“I’m on my period, okay, are you happy now?” She obviously told him that to shut him up, which it would have before, but for some reason he just pushes forward even if it makes him frown. 

“You missed school just for that?” As far as he knows this is a monthly thing, and it’s never caused her to miss before. 

“It’s really gross and heavy today, and I have cramps so bad that I can hardly move so kaasan said I didn’t have to go to school. Why do you care anyway?” There’s suspicion in Satsuki’s voice, and for some reason that bothers him but he pushes through it anyway. 

“I don’t know,” he says, and it’s the honest truth. He’s never cared much about Satsuki’s periods before, other than when he’d been present when she’d gotten her first one and bled through her white shorts. He’d had to give her his jacket so she could tie it around her waist and hide the stain. “Do you need me to get you anything?” 

His own words surprise him, and he can tell from the silence on the other end of the line that they surprise Satsuki as well. “No, I-,” she pauses. “It’s okay, I don’t need anything, and I’m sorry. I know we had plans on Sunday,” plans for sex is what she means, and Daiki finds that that’s the last thing on his mind at this time, “but they’re not going to happen.” 

“That’s fine. You rest.” He hangs up before she can say more.

Even though Satsuki says she’s fine Daiki finds himself going to a confectionary shop anyway and buying a box of the chocolate covered cherries that she likes so much. 

Auntie answers the door when he knocks, and she has a knowing smile on her face when she sees the bag in his hand. “Satsuki’s up in her room,” she informs him, still smiling and Daiki nods in reply. 

Her door is closed but Daiki doesn’t bother knocking, just barges in. “Mom, I’m-” Satsuki starts, but she deflates when she sees who it is. “Oh. What are _you_ doing here?” 

Satsuki does look pale, her hair tied out of her face messily. She’s wearing her favorite pajamas--the fuzzy pink ones with cherries on them-- and has a heating pad pressed to her stomach. A romantic drama is playing on the TV, which is how Daiki knows that she must be feeling awful, because otherwise she doesn’t bother with them. 

“I brought you something,” he tells her, shoving the bag into her hands. 

Satsuki’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “I told you it was okay,” she says, but she opens the bag anyway. Her face brightens when she sees what’s inside. “Thank you, these were just what I needed.”

“I thought you said you were okay,” he says, for some reason feeling pleased. 

“Of course girls say that all the time, but we don’t always mean it.” She pops a chocolate covered cherry into her mouth and moans in a way that makes him feel interested, even though he knows that nothing’s going to happen. “You’ll need to know that when you get your next girlfriend.” 

The thought makes all of Daiki’s pleasant feelings grow cold. He doesn’t want a girlfriend, he’s told her that a million times, and she never seems to listen. And he’s irritated besides--shouldn’t the idea of him with another girl bother her, just a little? She never seems like it does. 

“Well if that’s all,” he says, his irritation bleeding through his words, as he starts to get up to go home or play basketball or something that will make this feeling go away.

Satsuki looks confused as she reaches out and grabs his wrist. “You can stay if you want. This drama isn’t all that bad.” 

Daiki hesitates, not sure what he wants, before he finally sits down next to her. He throws his arm over her shoulder without thinking. When he realizes what he’s done he means to pull away, but Satsuki only leans into his side, gripping her heat pad tighter to her stomach. 

The drama isn’t good, but it’s not that bad either. Satsuki barely even complains when he eats some of the cherries that he bought her. He finds that he’s happy like this, just spending time with Satsuki in a quiet, comfortable way that they haven’t in years. It’s different now too, even though Daiki’s not certain why. He doesn’t attempt to figure it out.

 

Daiki doesn’t know how Satsuki found out about the pick-up game that he and Kagami and Tetsu had planned, but he had made a point not to tell her. “You don’t need to come,” he tells her for the millionth time. 

“But I want to,” she says. “I haven’t seen Tetsu-kun in a while you know, you don’t get to have him _all_ to yourself. And it’d be nice to see Kagamin too. We can always go to my house after.”

Daiki sighs. “Fine,” he says, ignoring the way that his heart pounds when she smiles at him. 

He is so unbelievably over his head. 

Predictably, the first thing that Satsuki does when she sees Tetsu is run to him. He almost falls over from the sheer force of her hug, and Daiki finds that he can’t look. He passes the ball to Kagami, hard enough to make the other boy oof. 

“What the hell was that?” Kagami asks. 

“Just play with me,” Daiki tells him, running to the other side of the court. Kagami pauses, looking at where Tetsu and Satsuki are talking, before running towards him. When he notices that they’re playing Tetsu says something to Satsuki and comes running over. 

Daiki can’t hide his frustration while he’s playing, and he takes it all out on Kuroko. He moves faster than he ever has, not caring that the game eventually turns into two on one. All that matters is that he’s winning. 

The third time he knocks Tetsu flat on his ass Kagami finally gets in his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?” he asks. 

“Are you alright, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asks from where he’s sitting on the floor. 

“No, I’m not.” He laughs humorlessly. “I’m going home.” 

Daiki starts walking, and doesn’t pause even when Satsuki yells after him. 

“Dai-chan, I told you to wait,” she says when she finally catches up with him. “Do you want to come to my house or not?” 

“Fine,” he says, not wanting to be away from her. The thought twists in his gut, hard. 

They’ve never really had rough sex before, but Daiki can’t help himself, tearing off her clothes. Satsuki watches him with careful eyes before she finally relents and matches his pace. It’s sweaty, and messier than ever, and he grips her hips hard. 

_Mine,_ he thinks savagely before coming, Satsuki not far behind him. He immediately feels selfish at the thought, and wishes that he hadn’t realized his feelings. He doesn’t want to love her, not when it feels like this, not when every time they have sex there’s the chance that she’s thinking about someone else. 

For Daiki there’s never been anyone else, not really. Nothing that stuck, at least, all random girls and porn models. 

After Daiki gets dressed and sits on the edge of her bed. Satsuki comes up behind him and puts her chin in the crook between his neck and his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t want to do it anymore,” he tells her. 

She stills. “What do you mean?” she asks, pulling away from him. She moves to stand in front of her, making him look at her. 

“Just what I fucking said, I don’t want to do it anymore.” When she reaches out he moves away. “Don’t touch me.” 

“What happened?” Satsuki asks. “Something had to have happened, you were fine with everything yesterday.” 

“Do you even think about me when we’re having sex?” he asks her. “Or are you picturing someone else. Do you have to stop yourself from saying his name?” At her pained expression he just hardens his own. “I’m not Tetsu, Satsuki. I will never be Tetsu. Sorry to break it to you, but I’m only me. I don’t want to pretend anymore.” 

“Wait, you, wait-” she tells him, grabbing his hand as he tries to walk out the door. He doesn’t want to even look at her, doesn’t bother even when getting out of her grip takes more than one try. “I don’t think about Tetsu!” she finally yells at him when he successfully pulls away. 

“Then who do you think about? Who was your plan B, Satsuki?” 

“There wasn’t a plan B. Dai-chan, I asked you because,” at this her voice breaks and he can tell that she’s about to cry. “I wanted my first time to be with someone that I cared about, even if you didn’t care about me.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that I like you!” she finally shouts. “It’s only you, I haven’t liked Tetsu-kun for a year now.” That stops him dead, because he’d had no idea. He finally looks at her, and like he’d thought, she’s brushing away tears. “We can stop if you want,” she says quietly. “I don’t want to make you do anything that you don’t want to do. I didn’t realize it was so bad for you.” 

“I don’t want to stop,” he tells her. 

“You just said-”

“I don’t want to stop because I like you.” And just like that, the truth is out. “I don’t know when it started but I do, I like you, Satsuki. Will you go out with me? For real this time, none of this sex friends bullshit.” 

She blinks at him before giving him a watery smile. “Okay,” she says, before pressing her face into his chest, and he wraps his arms around her.

For the first time since they started all this, Daiki feels like he can finally breathe.


End file.
